IPC01
A Wonderful Melody is the 1st episode of ''Instrumental Precure''. Summary The forces of evil have started attacking the town of Merongaku. The only ones who can save everyone now is a band known as Merodiasu Hoshii. The story starts with a girl named Ayano Miyuki, her best friend Uttate Aozora and a weird creature... Major Events * Ayano and Uttate make their debut. * So does Melody. * This episode marks the debut of Instrumental Precure. Synopsis One day, Ayano Miyuki is in her school's music room practicing the piano. She takes a snack break and hears a melody coming from the other room. She heads for the melody, creating her own cloud picture depicting the creature. She walks in the room to see a creature singing! She runs up to Ayano and tells her, "Hello~!" Ayano yelled in fear, and the creature calmed her down. The creature lead her into a bathroom and started explaining, as Ayano bounces as she is encountering a talking animal. The creature introduces herself as Melody and she was sent from the world of Gakki to invite Ayano to protect the town, as it is targeted by evil spirits. Ayano's excitement suddenly drops when she sees a shrouding darkness in the sky. She looks closer and Melody tells her that they need to get out of there. Melody leads her back inside and snaps them into a room. At first, Ayano doesn’t know where she is, but after looking around, she realizes that they are in her own room. Melody jumps outside, as Ayano follows her. Melody explains how Ayano, to be chosen to protect her town she needs to do several acts of kindness, like helping people. Immediately Ayano carries someone’s bag for them, saves a child’s candies from falling into the ground and catches a flying hat and gives it back. She comes back to Melody and tells her, “What can I say? It’s a busy town.” She goes to the bakery to buy something but is suddenly attracted to a charm. She picks it up and the baker comes out of the room and tells her that she has wanted to get rid of it. Ayano buys it and suddenly gets a surge of magic travel through her. Suddenly, she hears a horrible noise come from something. She runs outside to see a green-haired girl singing horribly while everyone else was trying to cover their ears and then they were brainwashed. They headed towards Ayano and she panicked. Melody told Ayano to yell out, “Melody Pretty Cure Transform!” The charm and a compact appears in front of Ayano again. She inserts the charm into a compact and dances. Seconds later, Ayano has transformed into a Pretty Cure warrior, Cure Piano. Piano screams and looks at herself. She wasn’t used to literally having pink hair, but then sees that a building is going to fall on her. A bunch of sour notes launch on her and Ayano is very scared. She shakes her fingers and suddenly launches herself high into the sky, and falls down again. She tries this again and does a powerful attack named Fortissimo. Sour Note runs away before it defeats her, and everyone is saved for now. Piano turns back into Ayano and sees that everyone is unconscious. Melody snaps everything back to normal like is had never happened. Ayano walks back home. She becomes tired, so she goes to sleep. Melody sings and flies out Ayano’s window. The episode ends with a pink star shining in the sky. THE END Characters Precures * Ayano Miyuki/Cure Piano Mascots * Melody Villains * Sour Note Secondary Characters * Uttate Aozora Trivia * People could receive a manga showing Ayano and Uttate learning how to sing, as well as teaching anyone reading. It would be hidden inside of the DVD version. Category:Instrumental Pretty Cure Category:Instrumental Pretty Cure episodes